warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sedgewhisker
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 32 moons (2.7 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Senior Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Sedgekit Sedgepaw Sedgewhisker Sedgewhisker Sedgewhisker |familyt = Mate: Daughters: Father: Mother: Sisters: |familyl = Emberfoot Larkwing, Fernpaw Beechfur Gorsetail Thistleheart, Swallowtail |mentor = Dewspots |apps = None |livebooks = The Sight, Dark River, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks = None }} Sedgewhisker is a light brown tabby she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :Sedgewhisker is mentioned by Leaftail when Bramblestar inquires after her, having not seen her at a Gathering for some time. Leaftail tells him that she is expecting Emberfoot's kits, and will be in the nursery for a while. :At the next Gathering Onestar reports on WindClan's status, and mentions that although they do not have any kits currently, they do expect good news soon, his gaze resting on the expecting she-cat. Sedgewhisker gives her chest fur a couple of licks, embarrassed, and leans into her mate. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Sedgekit is seen asking Millie if she is a kittypet, and Millie replies that she was once, and is now training to be a warrior. Sedgekit is about to say that kittypets can never be real warriors, but is scolded and herded away by her mother. Dark River :Along with her sisters, Thistlekit and Swallowkit, Sedgekit almost causes a war between WindClan and ThunderClan. They wander off when their mother leaves the nursery to stretch her legs and they end up finding Lionpaw and Heatherpaw's secret tunnels. They become trapped in the tunnels when they jump over a boulder into another cave, and can't get back out. Luckily, Lionpaw, Heatherpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw find them. Sedgekit complains to the other cats that she is hungry and Heatherpaw tells her it serves her right for sneaking off. They escape the tunnels through the underground river that led to the lake. Sedgekit is worried about her sister, Thistlekit, who became unconscious in the tunnels due to the frigid underground temperatures, but after Jaypaw licks Thistlekit to get warmth into her body, she sees that Thistlekit is going to be okay. :When they reach the lake, Lionpaw yowls that Sedgekit is gone and Heatherpaw dives down to get her, returning to the surface with the kit. Once on land, the apprentices hear yowls and Hollypaw says there might be a battle. Sedgekit exclaims that she could help fight. They arrive where ThunderClan and WindClan were about to attack each other and Onestar calls the kits over. He scolds them, but Sedgekit says they thought it would be fun making a camp on the beach, playing along with not telling about the tunnels. As she is being carried home by Crowfeather, she yowls back a thank you to the apprentices for saving them. Outcast : Eclipse : :Heatherpaw is seen telling Lionpaw that it was Sedgekit who told WindClan about their secret tunnels and not her. Lionpaw, however, does not believe her at all. Sunrise : :Sedgekit is now an apprentice, with the name of Sedgepaw. Her mentor is Dewspots. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Sedgepaw is now a warrior, known by the name of Sedgewhisker. :Sedgewhisker, along with Whitetail, are selected from WindClan to go on the mission to find out why the water in the lake is gone. After they start their journey, she is saved by Lionblaze from being attacked by dogs, though she does wrench her shoulder in the accident. :Rippletail and Petalfur persuade the other cats to try fish. Sedgewhisker tries it but says she would never be able to get used to it. When the Clan cats see some sheep, Sedgewhisker comments that their pelts could make good lining for nests. :Later when they are in the Twolegplace, she and Tigerheart go and investigate the smooth boulder-thing only to be scolded to keep away from it by Lionblaze. Then when a Twoleg kit comes back to retrieve the smooth boulder-thing, Lionblaze, Tigerheart, and Sedgewhisker attempt to hide. Lionblaze notices that Sedgewhisker is very comfortable while hiding, and he guesses that WindClan cats are used to being without ground cover. A while later, she and Tigerheart are yelled at by Lionblaze when they are play-fighting. :When they reach the place where the beavers are, they spot pelt-dens where Twolegs are staying. Sedgewhisker smells something good coming from them and goes to investigate. Petalfur follows and is then picked up by a Twoleg. Sedgewhisker stands near them, frozen with horror, but the Twoleg sets Petalfur down with some food. :During the battle with the beavers, Sedgewhisker is knocked off the logs by a beaver. Lionblaze later sees her lying on the ground below still moving. He guesses that she is just stunned and hopes she will stay there. Dovepaw is seen later with Sedgewhisker leaning on her, half-stunned. At the second attempt of getting rid of the beavers, Sedgewhisker, Whitetail, and Woody were to distract the beavers away from their dens. Toadfoot asks if Sedgewhisker has any sense when she gives a beaver a swift blow to the nose, knowing that they weren't going to fight since they lost Rippletail. :Once they defeat the beavers and bring the water back, Sedgewhisker and Whitetail go back to WindClan. Fading Echoes :While Sedgewhisker is on a patrol, a dog begins chasing them. Sedgewhisker is hurt badly, but not serious enough to stay in the medicine den. :Dovepaw has learned about the dog when she uses her power to hear it in WindClan territory. Dovepaw later convinces Ivypaw to go and visit Sedgewhisker, to make sure she is okay. She is convinced that Sedgewhisker would be friendly to her because of their quest together to find the beavers. When they arrive in secret at the WindClan camp, Sedgewhisker is in the warriors' den with Whitetail. Her wound is keeping her up, so she hears Dovepaw calling to her. When she comes out to meet her, she is angered instead of being happy to see Dovepaw. Dovepaw is hurt by this, not understanding why Sedgewhisker is being hostile. Weaselfur is woken when he hears their voices, and alerts the Clan that Dovepaw and Ivypaw are there. Whitetail calmly, though with a hint of remorse, tells Dovepaw that the quest is over, and that they must respect their boundaries. :When WindClan arrive at the Gathering, Sedgewhisker still seems to be mad at Dovepaw. When Petalfur, who is still friendly towards Dovepaw, tries to get her attention, she pointedly turns away, because Dovepaw is with her. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :Sedgewhisker is first mentioned by Thornclaw. She had led the patrol that told Thornclaw's patrol they had seen a ThunderClan cat cross into WindClan territory. Thornclaw had told them it must have been a loner, and he thought Sedgewhisker might have believed him because she is a decent cat. :She is later seen when Dovewing spies on the WindClan camp. Onestar is meeting with her, Crowfeather, Ashfoot, and a couple other cats that Dovewing doesn't recognize to discuss trouble with ThunderClan. The Last Hope : In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow :At the Moonpool for a medicine cat Gathering, Kestrelflight is seen coming flanked by two WindClan warriors. Gorsetail and Sedgewhisker follow him stiffly down the paw-worn path, and Leafpool wonders out loud why he brought them. Kestrelflight explains that Onestar ordered him to be accompanied, then he nods to Gorsetail and Sedgewhisker that he will be fine, and that they should go. Sedgewhisker growls that they will wait outside the hollow until he is finished, and she turns and climbs up the slope, Gorsetail following. Alderpaw thinks that the warriors seem edgy. :The other medicine cats ask Kestrelflight questions about why he was accompanied, and Leafpool queries why Gorsetail and Sedgewhisker were so prickly. Kestrelflight explains that Onestar is acting strangely, and makes rules, punishing his warriors for breaking them, making the warriors tense. After the cats wake up from sleeping, though unsuccessful in sharing tongues with StarClan, Sedgewhisker asks from the rim of the hollow if they are ready to return. She stands silhouetted in the moonlight, and Kestrelflight hurries to her, calling that he is coming. Shattered Sky :Sedgewhisker is the leader of a patrol consisting of herself, Leaftail and Oatclaw that find Alderheart and Mothwing. She asks what they want, raking her gaze over them. She says she hopes they are not here to visit Onestar as WindClan made it clear yesterday that he doesn’t wish to talk to any cats. Alderheart notes she doesn’t seem to be talking about Mistystar and her patrol but he swallows his anger against Sedgewhisker’s hostile tone. The medicine cat explains they are merely passing through to RiverClan and Sedgewhisker relaxes a little, unlike her Clanmates. Alderheart remembers how his Clan says that the she-cat is reasonable and is glad that they are dealing with her. She begins by saying well, but is interrupted by Leaftail who is sure it’s a trick. Sedgewhisker glances over her shoulder to him, reminding him they are medicine cats. She calls him a mouse-brain before turning back to Alderheart and Mothwing. She tells them that they can pass but one paw over three tail-lengths from the water and they may find themselves missing their ears. The medicine cats ignore her threat and Mothwing thanks her. The medicine cat’s continue on with the patrol’s gaze boring into them. Alderheart asks what Sedgewhisker meant by making it clear yesterday. When Onestar reveals his past about him and Smoke and how all but one of their kits died, Sedgewhisker gives a murmur of pity. In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, Sedgewhisker and her sisters’ appear on Heathertail’s page. When three WindClan kits went missing, Onestar assumed that ThunderClan has stolen them. Heatherpaw and Lionpaw guessed that the kits went into the underground tunnels, and went looking for them with Jaypaw and Hollypaw. Torrential rain flooded the tunnels, washing all the cats out into the lake, all narrowly escaping with their lives. This is also mentioned on Rock's page. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Trivia *Sedgekit was described as a tom in all of ''Dark River and Eclipse. *Despite Larkwing being her daughter, Sedgewhisker was not listed as a queen until Bramblestar's Storm. *She has RiverClan blood through Beechfur.Revealed on Kate's blog *Kate thinks that Heatherpaw was lying about Sedgekit telling WindClan of the tunnels.Revealed on Kate's blog **However, Vicky stated that Heatherpaw was telling the truth.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook *While one of her daughters was listed as 'Ferntail' in the allegiance list preview for The Apprentice's Quest on Kate's blog,Kate's blog no such character exists in the final printing of the book. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Emberfoot: Daughters: :Larkwing:Revealed on Kate's blog :Fernpaw:Revealed on Kate'sBlog Father: :Beechfur:Revealed on Kate's blog Mother: :Gorsetail: Sisters: :Swallowtail: :Thistleheart: Tree Quotes References and Citations de:Grasbart (WC)ru:Осокаnl:Zeggekit Category:WindClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Females Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:Senior Warrior Category:Queen Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters Category:Thunder and Shadow characters Category:Shattered Sky characters